


Healing

by astravity



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Drama, Enemies to Lovers, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astravity/pseuds/astravity
Summary: Kaida Miyazaki just wanted one thing in life, and it was to stay out of the spotlight.Simple right? Too bad no one gets what they want.She found herself sitting on a plane to Switzerland. Counting the hours until she arrived at her new school.Her new school, True Cross Academy, was known for its high standards and competitiveness among the students. It was home to the children of the wealthy world leaders, and it was a well-known fact that most of them would never have to work a day in their life.This is where she would call home for the time being.Being the new girl brings enough unwanted attention but what happens when she attracts two of the top students' attention?[I usually post after I edit a chapter, so there's no set schedule for updates]
Relationships: Kaida/Leo/Caius, Lyra/Amara, OC/OC





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> There might be some suggestive scenes as the story goes on. There will also be mentions of SA. Reader discretion is advised.

Kaida’s Point Of View

Walking up the final steps of my new school, I felt like my legs were going to give out. My hair was a tangled mess, my clothes were stained with dirt, and my shoes were all muddy, thanks to the rain.

I don’t want to be here. 

That was all I was thinking. Why did my dad have to send me here, God knows we can’t afford it. It was always his dream to send me off to some boarding school located in the most obscure place. 

“I guess dreams do come true, huh dad?” I whispered to myself as I made it past the threshold of my new school. 

True Cross Academy.

The school was known for its high standards and competitiveness among the students. It was home to the children of the wealthy world leaders, and it was a well-known fact that most of them would never have to work a day in their life. 

As I made my way down the hall, I could feel the eyes of the students staring at me. Some were whispering to their friends, while others looked like they didn’t care at all. 

I made my way through the crowded hall, making sure to keep my head down and not to bump into anyone. The last thing I wanted was to draw attention to myself. But we can’t all get what we want. As I rounded the corner, I bumped into someone, accidentally causing them to spill their drink. 

Before I could apologize they snapped at me, “Watch where you’re going!” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” I started but the girl interrupted before I could finish my sentence.

“Are you blind? Do you know how expensive that was?!” the girl spoke angrily.

“No..?” I replied, looking down, trying to make myself as small as possible.

The girl looked me up and down before continuing, “Of course you don’t, look at yourself.” 

“Excuse me?” I scoffed, looking directly into her eyes. 

“You heard me, or are you deaf too?” the girl snarled. 

Before I could reply, a new person spoke up, “Lyra, that’s enough,” their voice softened and they continued, “She already apologized, no need to keep bashing her.” 

“Amara, I’m not bashing her, I’m simply putting her in her place,” the girl, who I now know as Lyra spoke. 

“Still,” The girl, Amara, shook her head before turning to me, “I’m sorry about her, she’s not in a good mood today.” 

“It’s okay,” I replied quietly, “Let’s just move past this.”

“Great! We have to get going now, but see you around.” Amara smiled kindly before dragging an angry Lyra into another direction. 

With that, the crowd dispersed back into their groups and I was left alone with my thoughts. 

Well, so much for not getting noticed.

After dropping my things off at my dorm, I headed over to where I was supposed to meet the person who got roped into giving me a tour. As I made my way to the headmistress’s office, I heard not-so-pleasant sounds coming from a classroom. 

Oh, God. Is that what I think it is…

Although I could assume what was happening, I still thought it was a good idea to go see what or more like who, the sounds were coming from. 

Curiosity does kill a cat.

As soon as I walked in, I was greeted with a couple making out in the far corner of the classroom. Their bodies were pressed together and with the amount of exposed skin I could see, I knew I walked into something I shouldn’t have. Over a tanned shoulder, my eyes locked onto green ones. The boy pushed the girl away from him, both of them glaring daggers at me for interrupting their session. 

“What are you looking at?” the boy sneered, clearly not happy with my intrusion. 

“With what I’m seeing? Nothing much,” I rolled my eyes. 

I turned to make my way out of the classroom and I could hear the loud rustling of clothes being put on behind me. Before I could get my foot past the doorway, the same voice called out to me, “Don’t make it a habit of walking in on people.” 

“Well, maybe if you remember to lock the door, you won’t get walked in on,” I retorted as I made my way out the door, slamming it shut. 

I continued down the hall when I heard loud footsteps behind me. Peering over my shoulder, I noticed it was the boy from before.

“Are you following me now?” I asked, clearly not happy.

“Don’t flatter yourself, I happen to be going the same way,” the boy grumbled.

I scoffed but didn’t reply. An awkward silence took over the now empty halls as I sped up, wanting to get away from the boy. Behind me, I heard him chuckling at my behavior. 

Wow, bipolar much?

Just a few moments ago, he greeted me with a sneer but now he seemed to find amusement in annoying me. 

I saw the headmistress’s office come in view and as I reached the door the footsteps behind me also stopped. 

“Not following me, huh?” I scoffed.

“You’re not the only one who needs to see the headmistress,” the boy replied while rolling his eyes. 

Not knowing how to respond, I decided to stay quiet. I went to knock on the door, but as I was, a voice from inside called us in. I was about to open the door but the boy beat me to it. He held the door open, gesturing for me to go first. 

Maybe he isn’t so bad after all….

Just as I was about to enter, he cut in front of me, pushing me to the side and throwing me a smirk as he passed. 

...And I stand corrected.

I walked in after him, throwing a small glare his way but he just sent me a grin in return. 

“Ah, good. I see you two have met,” the headmistress beamed.

“Unfortunately,” I murmured, hoping they didn’t hear me but seeing the small glare from the boy I knew he had indeed heard me. I threw a small smirk his way, giving him a taste of his own medicine. The older woman chuckled, watching this small interaction.

The headmistress, Cordelia Sylervis, was a slim older woman. She had black hair that was thrown up in a bun. Her green eyes were shielded by small circular glasses, and she was wearing an old Victorian-style dress. 

“Miss Kaida Miyazaki, I presume?” she asked in the same soft tone. 

“Yes, that’s me,” I replied, trying to match her tone.

“I’ve heard so much about you from your dad,” she grinned.

My dad? How does she know my dad?

So many questions were going through my head but hearing the boy beside me speak drew me out of my trance. 

“Headmistress, why did you call me?” He asked, his tone was different, it was softer, yet still loud and clear. It surprised me, to say the least. 

“Oh, yes. You will be showing Miss Miyazaki around.” 

“What?” we both exclaimed at the same time, evoking a disgusted look from one another. 

“I mean no disrespect, headmistress, but I have better things to do than give her a tour,” he sneered while side-eying me. 

“I’d rather get a tour from some else, or better yet, I’d rather give myself a tour than to be stuck with him any longer,” I grumbled, crossing my arms. 

“Mr. Blackthorn, you are excused from all student council activities until you finish giving Miss Miyazaki a tour,” the headmistress grinned with an amused look, before turning to me, “Miss Miyazaki, I’m afraid no one else will be able to give you a tour, and I don’t want you to get lost, so I suggest following Mr. Blackthorn around.” 

Her words left no room for argument. I had no choice but to follow this jerk around for who knows how long. When no one made a move to say anything, she took it as a sign that we both agreed, “Well be on your way then.” 

Great. I have to be stuck with this jerk.

I internally groaned while discreetly glancing at the boy who was now walking in front of me. From the scowl on his face, he doesn't seem pleased either. 

“So…” I began, not knowing how to start a conversation. 

“Save the small talk,” the boy replied, keeping his eyes forward, not sparing me a glance. 

“Someone’s in a bad mood,” I whispered underneath my breath, before continuing in a clear voice, “Look, I don’t like you, and you don’t like me so let’s just get this over with so we never have to talk to each other again.” 

“Finally, you suggest something smart,” He jeered while looking back at me. I just rolled my eyes in response. 

The tour was surprisingly long with how much there was to cover and I spent most of it trying to catch up to him since he refused to slow his pace down. It was honestly hard remembering any of his half-assed explanations because of how much I wanted to kill him. We spent more of the tour sending snide remarks toward one another than actually doing what we were supposed to. By the end of the supposed “tour,” I found I learned nothing new, and the only thing that changed was my now solidified hatred for the cocky boy who found amusement in teasing me. 

I don’t know his name. 

It shouldn’t be bothering me as much as it is. I softly slapped myself to get rid of my lingering thoughts about him. 

“I’m so tired,” I rubbed my eyes as I made my way to my dorm. My roommates should be back now. I hope they aren’t talkative, I don’t know how much longer I could last. All I want to do is take a shower then sleep. 

But it seems like today isn’t my day. 

Just before I could step foot into my dorm, I got tackled into a bear hug. I groaned as my back hit the floor with the person on top of me. 

“OMG! You’re finally here!” the girl squealed excitedly, still on top of me. 

“Maeve! You’re suffocating the poor girl,” A new voice spoke up, pulling the girl, Maeve, off of me. 

“I’m sorry Maia, I got excited,” Maeve looked at the other girl, Maia, sheepishly. 

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to,” Maia scolded the taller girl before looking at me, “I’m sorry about her, when she gets excited you can’t predict what she’s gonna do,” the older girl explained before continuing, “ I’m Maia Emerson by the way, and that’s Maeve Tran,” 

“I’m Kaida Miyazaki,” I awkwardly waved. 

“Hi, Kaida! It’s so nice to meet you, I’m so excited we’re gonna be roomies!” Maeve exclaimed, followed by a whack on the back of the head from Maia. 

“And…? Are you forgetting something?” Maia raised her eyebrow while crossing her arms in front of her. 

“And...I’m sorry for tackling you,” Maeve muttered, looking down at her hands, her voice was shaky, almost like she was going to cry. 

“It’s okay, no harm done,” I sent her a smile to hopefully cheer her up. It seemed like it worked because the next thing I knew I was getting dragged into the dorm room. 

I felt like my arm was going to pop out of its socket but I didn’t say anything. I could hear her gushing over how we’re going to be the best roommates. I glanced over to Maia for help but she shook her head while laughing, as she followed behind us. 

This is gonna be a long night.


End file.
